Gotta Catch Em All In Ni No Kuni!
by HannahHatter
Summary: Two different worlds. Two very similar types of creatures. And a boy and girl who may or may not be based off of each other by their creators. Could there be a connection we don't know about?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Mitey! Get 'em!" Oliver called. The Dynamite squealed, then did Cut Loose on the three familiars, knocking them down and winning him Rank C in the Solosseum Series. "Yeah! Good job, Mitey!"

"What? No thanks for us?" Swaine joked as they left the arena and collected their prize. Esther laughed.

"Oh, Swaine! You know he's always grateful to us!" Swaine chuckled, ruffling up Oliver's hair.

"Yeah, I know. But you know, it's always nice to hear it!" Oliver laughed too as they left the temple.

"Yeah, thanks Swaine. Thanks Esther." Esther smiled.

"You're welcome Oliver! But really, it's thanks to the familiars that we won. They're such a high level, there's almost nothing that can beat them!"

"No kidding, especially after what we've been through." Swaine told her. Esther set out one of her familiars, a Firebyrde, and they watched as it flew over their heads. Swaine threw out his Clickety Clank and Oliver sent out his new Dinoceros that he had just gotten not too long ago, and the three began to play with each other. The three of them laughed again, feeling cheerful after that win.

"It's so nice to see these three very different familiars getting along so well!" Esther said. Swaine nodded.

"Yeah!" Then he had a thought. "Do you think that there are other worlds who have familiars? Or at least something similar?" Oliver shrugged.

"Mr. Drippy would probably know more about that than I do." They had left Drippy back at the Fairyground. He had a show to do.

Esther's eyes shone. "Oh, wouldn't that be wonderful? All new creatures to take care of!" Swaine shook his head.

"No wonder you're a familiar keeper. You've always got them on the brain!" Esther gave him a shove.

"At least I've got a brain to keep them on!" Swaine glared at her.

"Why, you little-!"

"Guys…" Oliver said in a warning tone. They both sighed, then they continued on their way to Al Mamoon.

OM

"Ash! You know you can't escape from me! I will follow you until you get me back my bike!" Misty chased Ash down the street.

"Hurry up, Pikachu!" Ash called back. "Maybe if we run far enough, we'll lose her!"

"Ash! Pikachu! Wait up!" Brock called to them, running to keep up with the rest.

Soon, they had all exhausted themselves and had to take a rest. Misty had caught up to Ash and tackled him, but they both were exhausted and fell to the ground. Brock and Pikachu caught up to them, panting with Pikachu shocking himself a little bit at a time because of the sweat running down his face.

"Well, I'm no expert, but I don't think Pikachu's supposed to be sweating so much. All that electricity could really being hurting him." Brock said, sitting down in the grass. Ash waved away his concern, using his gloved hand to rub away some of the sweat off of Pikachu.

"Don't worry! He's an electric Pokemon. He's probably used to it." Misty nudged him, then lay back in the grass as she watched a flock of Pidgys fly overhead. She smiled.

"Man. Aren't Pokemon interesting?" She said, still catching her breath a little. Ash looked up, and smiled to.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool. That's why I want to become a Pokemon Master." Misty tilted her head.

"Wouldn't it be neat if there was a world where there were other creatures similar to Pokemon? Imagine it! All new creatures!" Brock chuckled.

"Yeah, it'd be pretty cool. Think of all the different species." Ash laughed, standing up.

"Why don't we just focus on the ones we've got here in our world before we start worrying about the ones in worlds we've never been in?" Misty stood up and whacked him on the shoulder.

"Oh, Ash! Why do you have to be such a dream killer?"

(Okay, so I was trying something outside of my Ni No Kuni series of craziness, but I want to know if you guys think that I should add it to the series. I've left out any mention of Harmony, or Aaliyah, or Captain Swan, or anyone else from any of the past stories for now. If you think it should be added, let me know and I will do it. Although honestly, I feel like even if you don't respond, they might be added anyway and Oliver will probably be about sixteen.

Also, I just came up with this. To keep the comments active, I'm thinking of asking a question at the end of each chapter. I don't know why, but I think it's cool. Also, I had a question to ask you and that's where I got the idea.

So, the question today is: If there are multiple Pikachus, can you call them Pikachi? Let me know what you think below and I will see you next chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver, Esther, and Swaine got into Al Mamoon and went to Swift Solutions to trade some of the stamp cards they got before they had went into the Temple of Trials. When they got there, they found Rashaad inside, talking to the Taskmaster.  
"I see. I'll take care of it in a moment. I have to make sure my daughter gets home safely."  
"Father?" Esther said, tapping his shoulder. "What's going on?" Rashaad turned and looked a little surprised to see them.  
"Speak of the devil." The Taskmaster muttered, shuffling through some stamp cards. Rashaad cleared his throat, giving the Taskmaster a sideways glance.  
"Ah, Esther. I was just off to check on something down in the Rolling Hills."  
"The Rolling Hills?" Oliver asked. "Isn't that a little far away?" Rashaad nodded.  
"Yes, but as I am the only sage in the Summerlands, I am well appointed to check on the disturbance."  
"A disturbance?" Rashaad nodded again. "Why kind of disturbance?"  
"A disturbance in the balance of the worlds. Queen Aaliyah told me this morning that she felt it, and that it would cause a major disruption between our world. So, I told her that I would go and see what's happened." Oliver pumped his fists.  
"Can we go with you, Mr. Rashaad? Maybe we can help!" Rashaad nodded.  
"Of course. It goes without saying, does it not? You are, after all, the savior of this world." Swaine pumped his fist.  
"Then let's get going, shall we? We've got a long walk ahead of us!"

 **OM**

"Well, why don't we keep moving?" Ash suggested, standing up. "We need to get to Cerulean city, so that I can get my second badge!"  
"Pika pika pi!" Pikachu squealed, and Brock stood up.  
"Yeah! Let's get going!" Misty looked uncertain, but followed them anyway.  
As they walked into Mount Moon where they had go through, they heard grunting.  
"Dig faster, you two!"  
"Well, James is slacking!"  
"Oh, please! You're not doing a thing!" Ash, Misty, and Brock exchanged looks, then ran down the way, where they found Team Rocket! When Team Rocket saw them, they threw their shovels in the air.  
"Oh thank goodness!"  
"We can get a break!" Then Jessie jumped up.  
 _"_ _Prepare_ _for_ _trouble_ _!"_  
 _"_ _Make_ _it_ _double_ _!"_ James added, following suit.  
 _"_ _To_ _protect_ _the_ _world_ _from_ _devastation_ _!"_  
 _"_ _To_ _unite_ _all_ _people_ _within_ _our_ _nation_ _!"_  
 _"_ _To_ _denounce_ _the_ _evil_ _of_ _truth_ _and_ _love_ _!"_  
 _"_ _To_ _extend_ _our_ _reach_ _to_ _the_ _stars_ _above_ _!"_  
 _"_ _Jessie_ _!"_  
 _"_ _James_ _!"_  
 _"_ _Team_ _Rocket_ _blasting_ _off_ _at_ _the_ _speed_ _of_ _light_ _!"_  
 _"_ _Surrender_ _now_ _or_ _prepare_ _to_ _fight_ _!"_ Meowth jumped in between them.  
 _"_ _Meowth_ _,_ _that's_ _right_ _!"_  
"Team Rocket!" Ash cried out. "What are you going here?"  
"Why, digging a trap for rare Pokémon, of course!" Jessie told him obviously.  
"Well we won't let you trap any innocent Pokémon!" Misty told them defiantly. James laughed.  
"And who's going to stop us? Certainly not you! You'll be busy!" Then he pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at her. "Out you come, Coffing!" Then the great gassy Pokemon came out. Jessie threw her Pokeball out as well.  
"Go on, Ekans!" She called, the snake coming at them.  
"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called as Team Rocket made their escape, staying back only to have Coffing do a Smokescreen, then have them return to their Pokeballs.  
When they got far enough away, they tried to allow to a stop, but James managed to trip over Meowth, who ran into Jessie, who went tumbling down into a deep hole, followed by the boys. When they landed, Jessie shoved them off of her and dusted herself off, staring at a strange glow.  
"James, Meowth, look! Up ahead!" James and Meowth looked, and saw the glow.  
"What do you suppose that is, huh?" Meowth asked them.  
"Only one way to find out!" James told them. Then they ran towards the glow.  
"What if its a rare Pokémon?" Jessie wondered aloud.  
"Perhaps its jewels and gold beyond our wildest dreams!" James exclaimed.  
"Uh, I don't think its either." Meowth told them as they approached it. It was like a doorway. A huge doorway, that glowed like magic. It called to Team Rocket, and they walked through it, seeing only light at the end of a long hallway. James gave Jessie a shove.  
"Well, go on, Jessie. Your rare Pokémon is at the end!" Meowth nodded, hiding behind James's leg.  
"That's right! We're right behind you!" Jessie tossed her pink hair.  
"You two are sissies! Just plain wimps!" Then she headed down the hall towards the light, the boys following behind.

 **O** M

When they reached the Summerlands, they found the Conductor dancing around a doorway.  
"Mr. Conductor!" Oliver exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" The Conductor stopped dancing and smiled at the four.  
"Oh ho ho! I've just found the portal to all worlds, of course! Behind this door, is the Guardian of Worlds! And past him, it leads to more worlds than this one and your own!" Then he began to bounce around again  
"The portal to all worlds?" Rashaad asked, looking gruff. "Mr. Conductor, this is hardly safe. Its causing a disturbance in this world. Queen Aaliyah felt it herself." The Conductor suddenly stopped bouncing, and pressed on of his big pink bunny ears to the door.  
"Hush! Hush hush hush, now!" He told them. "I hear something!"  
"This guy's delusional!" Swaine groaned.  
"Oh, yes I hear something!" The Conductor jumped up again, then faced the group. "Witness this, friends, as we meet those from a world completely different from our own!" And he opened a door, just as a roar came from inside, and two people plus a cat came flying out! One of them was a girl with long pink hair that stuck out straight and the other was a man with short purple hair. They both wore white t-shirts with a red **R** on them while she wore a skirt and he wore white pants.  
"What the hell?" Swaine muttered, him and Rashaad crouching down to examine the two.  
"Oh my goodness!" Esther exclaimed, picking up the cat and examining a gold bit on its head. The Conductor, meanwhile, bounced around giddily.  
"Callooh, Callay, my friends! We have visitors from another world!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Where'd they go?" Ash asked as they ran after Team Rocket, but they couldn't find them. That was when they heard scuffling coming from down a corridor.  
"What was that?" Brock looked down the way, then the three ran down the corridor, and saw a shadow of a frightening looking creature.  
"Wh-what do you think that is?" Misty whispered nervously. "Do you think its a Pokémon?" Ash pulled out a PokeBall.  
"Well if it is, I'm gonna catch it!" Then he looked to Pikachu. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"  
"Pika pi!" Pikachu cried out, then performed the trick. "Pikaaaaaa- chuuuuuuuu!" They heard a sound of fluttering wings and a slapping noise as two strange creatures came running out! One was definitely a flying type, with a teal belly, blue wings, and yellow feet and a beak. The other looked like a fighting type. It was small at the head and was huge on the end, with itty bitty little legs and a horn on its head.  
"Huh? I've never seen Pokémon like that before." Misty remarked.  
"Yeah, I wonder what they are." Ash said, aiming his Pokedex at the two creatures.  
"No Pokémon found." They all gasped, as the larger creature snorted.  
"So if they're not Pokémon, then what are they?" Brock asked, going over to the bigger creature and patting it, it snorting with affection. "This one's pretty friendly."  
"Ah! Ash, get it away from me!" Misty screamed, and Ash turned to see that the flying creature was going over to her, pecking at her in a friendly way. Ash laughed at her.  
"I think it likes you!" he said, then tossed his Pokeball into the air and caught it in his hand. "I'll see if I can catch it!" Then he threw the Pokeball at it, and it just bounced off the creature! "Huh?" The flying creature gave Ash a dirty look, then spun around and set a storm over Ash, Ash being electrocuted!  
"Gah!" Ash screamed. "It must also be an electric type!" That was when the bigger creature stopped butting Brock's hand to be petted, then ran down the corridor.  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Brock called, running after it.  
"Brock, wait up!" Ash called, running after him.  
"Chu!" Pikachu called, and Misty followed them, still being pursued by the flying creature.

 **MO**

"There. I think he will be okay." Esther murmured, rubbing a wet washcloth onto the cat's head. "Though, I'm not sure how or if I'm supposed to take this gold bit off."  
"Yeah, it looks like those other two are okay as well." Swaine said from the other side the room, where he was helping Oliver tend to the man and the woman. Rashaad had gone back to his babana stand, assuring them that he would keep an eye for anymore disturbances, and Rema was in the other room, preparing dinner.  
That was when the two began to stir.  
"Oh, my. What happened?" Asked the woman.  
"I'm afraid you might have a bit of a lump on your head." Swaine told her. "But, you wear your hair pretty big, so I wouldn't worry about it." The woman looked at him, her eyes wide.  
"Where are we?" Asked the man, looking around wildly, his eyes falling onto Esther, and her eyes falling onto him. He then suddenly jumped off of Esther's bed that he and the woman had been laying on, and knelt in front of Esther, as if proposing. "Hello! My name is James! May I tell you are that you are quite lovely?" Esther looked startled, then turned to Swaine and Oliver, who were snickering at her.  
"Um, thank you?" she hazard, playing with her bracelets. "My name is, Esther. Do you think you can help me?" The man, James, jumped to his feet at once.  
"Of course I'll help you! I'm glad to help! I'm always here to help!" She blushed, then led him over to the cat.  
"Its your cat. Do you know what this gold bit is?" James seemed to crumble a little, but sighed.  
"Yes. This is for one of Meowth's moves, called Pay Day. Though he is not called a "cat", he is a Meowth."  
"A Meowth?" Esther asked, looking at the creature again. "I've never seen one of those roaming in the Rolling Hills before."  
"Rolling Hills?" The woman asked, sitting up. "Where is that in the Cantos region?" Esther, Oliver, and Swaine exchanged looks, before looking back at the pair.  
"Uh, you see, I don't think you're in Cantos anymore." Oliver said slowly. "Our friend, the Conductor, told us you came from another world."  
"Another world?" The woman asked. Swaine nodded to her.  
"Yep. Welcome to our world, Ni No Kuni. I'm Swaine." He held out his hand to her, and she shook it a bit wearily.  
"I'm Jessie."  
"I'm Oliver." Oliver added, just as Meowth woke up.  
"Oh, meow! What happened?"  
"You're in another world, Meowth." Esther told him gently, removing the wet cloth and feeling his forehead. "How's you're head?" Meowth looked up at Esther, liking the girl already. He was a bit of a sucker for anyone who treated him nicely.  
"Oh, I'm great!" He told her. "But, another world? What's that supposed to mean?" He looked to Jessie and James. "What did you two dunderheads get us into this time?"  
"Meowth, now is not the time!" James hissed, looking to Esther with assuring eyes, making her blush again. This was going to her interesting.

 **OM**

Ash, Misty, and Brock followed the creatures down the corridor, until they came upon a door, lit up with light.  
"This must be where they came from." Ash murmured, going closer and peering into the door. "You don't think Team Rocket went down here, do you?"  
"Only one way to find out." Brock told him, then they all headed down the corridor, the creatures leading the way. When they opened the door to the other side, they found themselves falling out of the sky! They screamed and landed with a little less dignity than desired, before standing up and looking around. The place they were in was dark and dank, with trash everywhere, and strange mechanical creatures wandered around, making the other two shiver with fear.  
"Something tells me that these creatures don't belong here." Misty said, the flying creature coming over and nuzzling up to her, making her shriek again. Ash took the creature on his arm and stroked its back, the bigger one rubbing against Brock's leg.  
"Pi-ka?" Pikachu pondered, a little nervous himself.  
"Halt! Who goes there?" They suddenly heard someone shout, and looked to see a bunch of guard running at them!  
"Ah!" They all shouted, and the guards came over to them.  
"How did you get here?" One of them asked. "I thought we got everyone off the boat."  
"We didn't come on any boat." Ash told him. "We came through... Well, it sounds kind of stupid, but we came through a doorway that dropped us here!"  
"A doorway, aye?" The guard pondered. "Sounds like a Gateway spell. I'll have to take you to Empress Harmony."  
"An Empress?" Brock asked, swooning already. "She sounds beautiful!" Misty rolled her eyes, then screeched as the flying creature tried to come to her again.  
"Gah! I don't care what you do! Just make this go away!"  
"Romel! You watch them." The guard told the others, and he seemed to be in charge. "Shanks, you and Danes will take the Minor Byrde and the Rhinosaur and get them on a safe passage back to the Rolling Hills." Then the guard turned back to Ash, Misty, and Brock. "Please, follow us. Call me Ian. Ian Wells, Captain of the royal guard in Hamelin. Welcome to Autumnia."


	4. Chapter 4

"Autumnia? I don't think we're in Cantos anymore, guys." Ash said to his friends as the guards led them to a large, metal roofed building, the mechanical creatures around them running away as the guards approached.  
"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked, cowering on Ash's shoulder. One of the guards, Romel, came over and stared at Pikachu.  
"What is that creature? I've never seen one like it!" Ash lifted Pikachu into his arms protectively.  
"Its a Pikachu." He told him. "An electric type of Pokémon."  
"What are Pokémon? Are they like familiars in your world?" Romel asked.  
"Familiars?" Misty asked him. "Like that Rhinosaur and that Minor Byrde that you were talking about?" Romel nodded as they reached the metal building.  
"Excuse me a moment." He said. "The door might get stuck." Then he went to help the other guards pull down a lever, revealing a door that led to an underground city!  
"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed.  
"Wow!" Misty whispered in amazement.  
"Check that out!" Brock remarked as they walked in.  
"Pi, chu!" Pikachu cried out in excitement.  
Soon, they were led into a huge palace, and brought before two thrones. Both looked to be made of bronze metal, with purple pillows attached to them, and a long teal rug that led up to them. Both thrones sat empty, however.  
"Please excuse the absence of her Majesty." Ian told them. "She does not prefer to sit still in her throne while she could be out making life better for her subjects, or exploring with her younger brother."  
"But there are two thrones." Misty said. "If there's an empress, then surely there is an emperor."  
"Yes, but Emperor Marcassin is not here, as he is away." Ian explained. "Empress Harmony shall be here in a moment." Then he left, along with the other guards.  
"Wow, they must really be trusting if they're going to just leave us alone like that." Brock remarked.  
"Yeah, and I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing." Misty replied, then looked to see that Ash was gone! "Where's Ash?"  
"Hey Misty! Brock! Check it out!" Ash called, and Misty and Brock looked to see him sitting in one of the thrones! "I'm the king, and you must to my bidding!"  
"Pika pi!" Pikachu called from where he sat on Ash's head like a crown.

"Well now, I think that would make you queen, as you are in my seat.," they heard a melodic voice chuckle, and looked to see a woman with long black hair, a dark blue cloak, and no shoes, but a small, silver tiara on her head. "I must say, its rare that I get visitors to my throne. Especially on the days my husband convinces me to wear my crown." Ash and Pikachu jumped out of the throne, blushing up a storm, while Brock just goggled at the woman.  
"Sorry! We didn't mean to sit in your throne!" Ash told her, looking at the ground. She laughed again, coming over to them, Brock and Misty coming over as well.  
"You're alright." She told them. "My brother still does that sometimes when he thinks I don't see him, and he's sixteen years old!" Then she held out her hand. "My name is Harmony." Ash took her hand and shook it, feeling better about being in the presence of this woman.  
"Hi, my name is Ash. And this is my partner, Pikachu."  
"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked, making Harmony laughed.  
"Oh, he's adorable!" She remarked, as Misty gave a wave.  
"I'm Misty." Brock just let out a sigh as he stared at Harmony, Misty groaning. "And this is Brock. Ignore him." Harmony nodded, a little weirded out.  
"That I can do. He reminds me of my brother in law, whom I ignore quite a bit of the time." Misty and Ash laughed, now at ease. "Now, is there anything I can help you with?" Ash nodded.  
"Yeah, actually. You see... Its kind of weird what happened." Harmony chuckled.  
"Trust me, I can take a little bit of weird." Ash sighed, then he began to tell her the whole story.

 **MO**

"And, then we were here." Jessie finished telling them how they got there. Oliver, Swaine, Esther, and Rashaad had listened the whole time, their eyes wide, other than Rashaad, who looked like he was thinking.  
"Interesting." He told her. "And you're positive you didn't make the Gateway?" James nodded.  
"Yes, we're positive! None of us know any magic!"  
"Alright, everyone!" Rema called as she came to the dining table, where they all sat on cushions, and she set down a steaming bowl of curry. "Another new recipe for you all to enjoyt!" Esther groaned inwardly and Oliver and Swaine snickered. Esther's mother had been trying a lot of new recipes lately, most of them curry, and the majority of them had not been very good.  
Rema paid no attention as she filled bowls with curry and set them before each person.  
"Alright, everyone! Dig in!" Oliver took a bite, and forced himself to not grimace. Yep, another stinker. Was that broccoli? And a bit of babana? Gross! But he smiled at Rema, who looked hopeful.  
"This is really good, Miss Rema." He said. Jessie took a bite, and looked like she was about to say something, but James nudged her and whispered something in her and Meowth's ears. Oliver wondered what they were whispering about.


	5. Chapter 5

"...Then we followed Team Rocket into here, and then we ended up here." Ash finished telling the story, and Harmony nodded, tapping her chin.  
"Interesting. And you're saying that this Team Rocket wasn't there when you exited the portal?" They nodded.  
"Yeah." Brock told her. "It's like they ended up somewhere else!" Harmony tapped her chin some more.  
"Hm, interesting." She said again.  
"What is it?" Misty asked.  
"Just the other day, I got word from the Summerlands of a major disturbance in the balance of the worlds."  
"A disturbance?" Ash asked. "You mean, somethings wrong with our world?" Harmony nodded.  
"Yes, and with other worlds, such as this one, and my brother's. It might have something to do with the disappearance with Team Rocket." Ash gasped.  
"Team Rocket! They're out there with all those innocent familiars!" Harmony furrowed her eyebrows.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Team Rocket are always trying to steal Pokemon and take them to their boss." Misty explained. "If they get their hands on some of the familiars, it wouldn't end too great for the familiars." Harmony gasped, and gripped her staff tightly.  
"Then we must find them! I refuse to allow anyone to disturb the peace in our world! You wouldn't believe how often that happens."  
"Harmony! I'm back!" A voice called, and Harmony sighed.  
"That would be my husband." Brock crumbled.  
"Your husband?" He asked, just as Marcassin strode in and saw the four.  
"Harmony? Who are these people?" She smiled at him.  
"Marcassin, it's nothing serious. These are my friends, Ash, Misty, and Brock. And this is Ash's... familiar, Pikachu." Pikachu gave Marcassin a wave.  
"Pika pi!" Marcassin was startled by the creature.  
"He doesn't look like any sort of familiar I've ever seen!" Harmony gave him a shove.  
"I'll explain later. For now, I'm taking them to Al Mamoon to speak with Aaliyah about the rift." Marcassin nodded.  
"Alright. Be safe." She kissed his cheek.  
"You know that never happens." Then she turned back to the four. "Alright! Time for the four of you to meet Tengri!" Ash, Misty, and Brock exchanged glances.  
"Tengri?"

 **OM**

"There you are, loves." Rema set up the couch and chair in the living room. "Nice and comfy for the night!"  
"Thank you so much, ma'am!" James told her kindly, trying to get on her good side. She chuckled.  
"No problem! I've got Swaine and Oliver bringing in extra blankets, so everyone will be able to sleep tonight!" That was when the two boys entered the room, each with an armload of blankets.  
"We've got plenty!" Swaine joke, dropping them on the floor. "Enough to make three more mattresses!" Jesse came over and took three blankets for her, James, and Meowth, who was playing with a ball of yarn he found in Rema's knitting basket.  
"Thank you, Swaine." He nodded, and Oliver began to lay out the blankets for him and Swaine.  
"Tomorrow, we'll take you all down to see Aaliyah. She knows more about the rift than we do. The Conductor knows more than her, but..." He looked to Swaine, who's eyes were wide. "He's not quite the right person to talk seriously with." Jesse and James both laughed, figuring out if they were on Oliver's good side, they should both be on Swaine and Esther's good sides.  
"Well, thanks again." Meowth told him, going to put away the yarn, but Rema stopped him.  
"Meowth, you can keep that, dear. I wasn't a huge fan of that colour anyway." The yarn had gotten pretty torn up by Meowth's claws, but the Pokemon was still grateful.  
"Really? Thanks!" he went over and curled up next to Jesse, who glared at him shortly, before falling asleep, barely hearing a soft thumping from somewhere outside.

 **OM**

"Last stop! Everybody off!" Harmony called as she landed, and Ash, Misty, and Brock all groaned.  
"Piiiiiiiikaaaaa." Pikachu groaned.  
Tengri was a dragon, and Harmony couldn't fly straight. Poor Pikachu and Ash had to go throw up in a bush while Misty had to hold onto Brock to keep from falling over. Brock just tried to stand straight, while Harmony led them into a hotel.  
"Welcome to the Cat's Cradle!" The Purrprietor gave a short bow to Harmony, who snickered, and looked at the four.  
"Two rooms please. And maybe a couple of buckets. I flew here." The Purrprietor nodded, pulling out the buckets from under her desk.  
"Empress Harmony's flying skills are well known here in Al Mamoon." She explained, and the four each took a bucket, before heading upstairs to the bedrooms and laying down, Misty dry heaving into her bucket a little.


	6. Chapter 6

When they woke up the next morning, Ash forgot where he was for a moment, then remembered. He was in another world.  
"Brock? Brock, wake up!" Brock snorted, and sat up, groaning.  
"Ugh, morning already?" Ash nodded, waking up Pikachu.  
"Yeah. We've got to go and meet Aaliyah. Get dressed." Brock rolled out of bed and began to dress.  
"What do you think Aaliyah's like?" Ash shrugged as he changed out of his pajamas.  
"I don't know. Harmony told me a little bit about her yesterday before we left. She said that she was going to be the queen of this place when she was a little older and felt better about it. Sounds like something bad happened at her coronation." Brock shrugged.  
"Maybe we can ask Harmony about it." He sighed dreamily. "With such a beautiful name like that, it couldn't be too bad."  
They soon found out that it was pretty bad.  
"Hey, Harmony? What happened at Princess Aaliyah's last coronation?" Ash asked her as they left the Cat's Cradle. Harmony sighed.  
"Well, we were helping a man called the Doctor find his ship, he called a TARDIS. It could travel between the worlds..."

 **OM**

"...And then we found out that the Black Sorceress was controlling her and making her evil like this stuff called manna had done to her mother a couple of years ago." Oliver was telling Jesse, James, and Meowth the same story as they left Esther's family home and headed for the castle, where they nodded to the guards as they entered. Aaliyah was already standing there, but turned when she saw them.  
"Oliver!" She ran over and hugged him tight. "I didn't know you were coming!" Oliver hugged her back, smiling.  
"It's nice to see you again, Aaliyah!" Then he pulled away. "We need your help. We have a few questions about the rift." Aaliyah's eyes went wide.  
"What a coincidence!" Swaine raised his eyebrows.  
"Coincidence?" Aaliyah nodded.  
"Yeah! Look who else came to ask about the rift!" She turned around, and there stood Harmony, Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu! Jesse, James, and Meowth gasped.  
"You!" Ash shouted.  
"You!" James called.  
"You!" Misty exclaimed.  
"You!" Jesse glared.  
"You!" Brock yelled.  
"You!" Meowth shrieked.  
"You!" Harmony cried out.  
"You!" Swaine wailed.  
"Why are we all shouting?" Esther asked. Swaine and Harmony shrugged, grinning.  
"They did it. Why couldn't we?" Harmony asked her.  
"Harmony, that's Team Rocket!" Ash told her, and she stopped grinning.  
"What!?" She pointed her staff at the three, and Oliver stood in front of them protectively. "Oliver, move! These three are dangerous! They have a past of stealing other people's Pokémon! And I am not about to allow them to harm anymore creatures!" Oliver furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Steal Pokémon? They came through the portal of all worlds! We helped them!" Esther turned to James, hurt.  
"James, you don't really hurt Pokémon?" James began to sweat, then ran over to Brock, Misty, and Ash.  
"Listen you three, please don't rat us out!" He begged softly. "I really really really like that girl and if she finds out I steal Pokémon, I'll have no chance with her! She's a familiar tamer! She loves creatures!" Ash put his hand on his hips.  
"If we don't tell her that you, Jessie and Meowth are all Pokémon thieves, will you stop trying to steal Pikachu and all of our Pokémon?" James nodded, his cheeks flushed red.  
"Yes! Anything!" Ash, Misty, and Brock all grinned sneakily at each other, then nodded.  
"Alright. We'll do it. But make one move on any of our Pokémon, and the familiar tamer gets an earful!" James sighed, then hurried back over to everyone, where they all looked at him confused.  
"No, we don't hurt Pokémon! In fact, Meowth, Ekans, and Koffing are our best friends!" He sent out Koffing quickly and hugged him close, Koffing getting scared and sending out a smoke screen on accident, which stank!  
"Koffing!" The Koffing shouted, and everybody began coughing.  
"Gah, James! Make him stop!" Esther shouted, and James called Koffing back to his Pokeball.  
"Pidgeotto, I choose you!" Ash called. "Use your whirlwind attack to get rid of all this smoke!"  
"Pidg-ototototototototototo!" Pidgeotto shouted, and the smoke cleared.  
"Abull, can you have some of the windows opened to get rid of more of this smoke?" Aaliyah asked, fanning it away with her cape. Abull bowed.  
"Yes, your Moojesty." Then he hurried away, and Aaliyah led them out of the smoky room and into her bedroom.  
"Now, you all want to hear about the rift, do you not?" Brock fell to his knees, finally getting a good look at Aaliyah, who had grown into a beauty.  
"Actually, I'd like to hear all about you! What do you like to do? How much do you like the familiars? Are you seeing anyone?" Misty groaned.  
"Stop scaring her, Brock." She grumbled. Aaliyah just turned away from him, and Harmony spoke.  
"Aaliyah, we need to know what's going on with these rifts. These seven were tossed in here when they saw a Gateway spell appear in their world without magic."  
"Jessie, James, and Meowth all came through to the Summerlands..." Oliver started.  
"And Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu all ended up on Autumnia, a whole island away." Swaine finished. "So what gives?" Aaliyah sighed.  
"Unfortunately, I don't know too much about it, but I know this. With all of the in between world traveling that has been happening, being Oliver, the Doctor, Harry, Ron, myself, Marcassin, Harmony, Cassiopeia, and now all of you, its tearing away at the walls between the worlds." Their eyes went wide.  
"What do you mean?" Brock asked. Aaliyah taped her chin, then went through a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil.  
"Okay, so imagine that this side is your world of the Cantos region." She said. "And the other side is Ni No Kuni. Now, let's say you've traveled back and forth multiple times like Oliver does a lot from his world in Motorville."  
"Oliver also comes from another world?" Misty asked.  
"Sh!" Ash told her. Aaliyah nodded, then continued.  
"Now, imagine that the pencil represents all of the Gateway spells used to go between the wall in the worlds. This is is kind of what's happening." Then she stabbed at the paper, leaving tons of holes in it. "Sooner or later, all of this will connect..." The holes soon touched. "That all these little holes will become one big hole and BOOM!" She ripped the paper in half. "The wall collapses, along with all worlds!"


	7. Chapter 7

"What!?" They all exclaimed.  
"The worlds are going to collapse onto each other!?" Misty shrieked. Aaliyah nodded.  
"Yes, and I'm afraid the only way for the world's to stay together is for people to stop going in between the worlds altogether." Oliver felt a pang in his chest.  
"You mean... Never use Gateway again? Not go through the Door of Worlds ever again?" Aaliyah nodded sadly.  
"We have limited uses of either before the worlds will tear apart. So, the best option would be to pick the world you want to stay in Oliver, and never go back to the other one." Oliver felt his face turn pale. Choose between the worlds and never go back to one of them?  
Harmony came over and put her arm on Oliver's shoulder. "How many more uses do we have of Gateway and the Door of Worlds?" She asked quietly.  
"Twenty." Aaliyah told her. "If I'm correct. The Conductor and I have been talking about this for a while now, and he told me the numbers. And with these last few, I'd expect that we should space them out quite a bit. Try to cover the holes before we make new ones." Harmony nodded in response, then looked down at Oliver, who's fists were clenched tightly.  
"Oliver..." The boy said nothing, but instead ran out of the room. "Oliver!" Harmony made to run after him, but Esther took her by the shoulder and stopped her.  
"Give him some space." She told her. "This... Might take a while for all of us to comprehend." Swaine nodded, and Aaliyah looked to Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Jessie, James, and Meowth.  
"Can you guys give us a minute? I can have Abull take you all to the dining hall if you're hungry." Usually, they were all pretty hungry, but after seeing that, they'd almost completely lost their appetite.  
"Thanks, anyways." Misty told Aaliyah, and they left the room, to be led down the hall by Abull, where they found that there were bowls of soup set out for them anyway.  
"Princess Aaliyah asked that you all have something to eat, after your journeys." Abull explained, before leaving.  
Jessie, James, and Meowth dove right in, but Ash picked at him soup. Misty ate slowly and Brock ate steadily. Pikachu didn't eat at all.  
"Pika." He murmured, and Ash rubbed his back.  
"I know, buddy. Its tough all around. But this isn't any of our business."  
"Actually, its very much our business." James retorted. Ash looked up at him.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Jessie set down her spoon.  
"Don't you know? We have to get back to our world, after all! And they need time for the holes in the universe to be covered, as she put it, before we go back. We maybe stuck here for a while!"  
"Gee. I never thought of that." Ash murmured. Misty nodded.  
"I wonder if my sisters will notice I'm gone. Or if Professor Oak will worry about Ash disappearing." Brock shrugged.  
"Well, maybe while we're here, we can learn about the creatures here! After all, Misty, you were wondering about different creatures from different worlds the other day!" Misty nodded.  
"I was, wasn't I?" Brock nodded again.  
"And I want to see if I can find that Rhinosaur again! It was a cool sort of creature to have around!" Ash nodded, getting more excited about this.  
"Hey, yeah! And maybe I can catch some cool new familiars to go along with my Pokémon!"  
As the three talked, Team Rocket listened intently.  
"Hm, catching familiars for the boss isn't a bad idea!" Jessie told James and Meowth. James tapped his chin.  
"But if we steal familiars, Esther would never like me! And I'm certain Swaine wouldn't like a thief either!" Jessie sighed.  
"Fine! Then we'll just steal the rare ones and catch the easy ones! We'll just need Oliver to tell us which ones which!" Meowth wasn't so sure, however.  
"I don't know, you guys. I mean, the kid seems to be in a bit of a bad spot right now. Maybe we should lay off of him for a while." James and Jessie looked at Meowth in surprise.  
"Meowth, I've never heard you talk so thoughtfully about someone else like that!" Meowth just shrugged.  
"Hey, the kid was nice to me. Its easier to care about him."

OM

"Poor, Ollie." Harmony murmured, pacing back and forth in Aaliyah's room, Esther sitting on the bed, while Swaine leaned against the wall, Aaliyah next to Esther. "Poor kid doesn't deserve this."  
"Its nobody's fault that the walls of the universe are coming down." Swaine muttered. "It just sucks that it has to happen so soon." Aaliyah looked between them.  
"Guys. Do you think he's going to pick Motorville over Ni No Kuni?" Harmony shrugged.  
"I almost hope not. I don't know what I would do without him." Swaine and Esther both nodded in agreement.  
"And Drippy will be heart broken when he hears about this." The four of them tried to imagine Drippy's reaction to possibly never seeing Oliver again.  
"He'd probably want to go with Oliver back to Motorville." Swaine remarked. "After all, Lantern Face practically helped raise Oliver. The most he'd want to do is go with him."  
"But we're here!" Esther insisted. "And so is his father, don't forget!" Swaine had almost forgotten about Wayne, Oliver's father. Wayne still lived in Ding Dong Dell, and Oliver went to visit him all of the time. If Oliver and Wayne never got to see each other again.  
"Shouldn't one of us go tell Wayne what's going on?" Swaine asked. Harmony looked to Aaliyah.  
"Is it still safe to use Travel?" Aaliyah nodded.  
"Yes, as long as its not between worlds." Harmony nodded.  
"Then I'm going to go and tell Wayne what's going on. He deserves to know that he may never see his son again." Then she was gone in a flash of light.  
Meanwhile, Oliver was sitting outside, trying not to cry. What was he supposed to do?


End file.
